


后来

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Dating Since Hogwarts, Fluff, Life After Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Normal Life, POV Third Person, Try Different Writing Style, wolfstar, 犬狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳无伏au，自霍格沃兹毕业后。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	后来

**Author's Note:**

> **一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳**
> 
> 无伏au，自霍格沃兹毕业后。

起初他们的生活过的并不容易。

莱姆斯不愿接受西里斯或是詹姆的金钱援助，或是用他的原话，施舍。于是西里斯索性放弃叔叔留给他的挥霍生活。

他们住在麻瓜的一个破烂小公寓，楼上是个穷困潦倒的画家，楼下是个私生活复杂的大学生，每天晚上传来的呻吟都来自不同人，对面的老太太倒是人不错，养着数量过多的猫，从一开始就没相信他俩所谓的只是“朋友”。

莱姆斯原本是反对的，直到西里斯沈下脸说，我能理解你拒绝我跟詹姆的帮助，但是你没有办法推开我，莱姆斯的嘴无声的动了动，最后没再说什么。同样的争吵发生在狼毒药剂[1]上，只除了用了买每个月给莱姆斯的药剂原料，西里斯没动金库里的钱，这次西里斯说什么也不让步，这是他的底线，而这次莱姆斯退让了。

莱姆斯的身分在魔法世界不好找工作，就在麻瓜世界当家教。在念书时期他就时常看些麻瓜的书籍，小时候接受的也大部分是麻瓜小孩的教育，教导麻瓜孩子对他来说并不困难，甚至可以说是得心应手，毕竟莱姆斯耐心的个性很适合当老师。

西里斯倒是兜兜转转换过不少工作。当过一阵子的魁地奇球员、在一些愿意雇用他的小店里面工作、也在麻瓜世界打过工。西里斯在魔法世界太有名了，布莱克家族被除名的继承人，魔法部当然不愿得罪布莱克家族，自然也拒绝了西里斯的求职信。血统叛徒跟暗黑生物狼人，多登对啊，西里斯偶尔会在心里这样想。

他俩拼拼凑凑勉强缴得起房租。房间很简单，只有一张放在地上的床垫、一个破旧的弹簧弹出来的沙发、一个台灯原本里面的灯泡已经破了、一个小小的煤气灶、小小的冰箱跟浴室。生活拮据，但至少魔法让一切变得简单一点。冰冻咒让他们的冰箱不需要插电、不用缴电费，修复咒修好了台灯跟沙发，改良的照明咒点亮了小小的空间。然而房子本身就很糟糕，有些事还是魔法没办法解决的，雨天时总是从楼上漏水的墙角，还有完全无法阻挡寒风的窗户。

但是在这里的生活很简单，工作完了回家吃晚饭，也许是三明治也许是炖菜，取决于当晚超市的特价品。晚饭后西里斯陪着莱姆斯做一些翻译零工，说不上到底是在帮忙还是在捣乱。夜深了如果西里斯还没成功的把手伸进莱姆斯的裤头的话，他们会度过一个平静的夜晚，以西里斯紧紧搂着莱姆斯开始，而西里斯会不会因为太热被踹下床则取决于气温。

后来过了好一阵子这样的生活，他们有了些积蓄后才换了个好一点的公寓。西里斯再三犹豫后被莱姆斯半推半拉到傲罗部门。傲罗部门虽隶属于魔法部，但几乎是独立的机构。和魔法部里面勾心斗角的政治手腕不一样，傲罗部门在乎的只有能力，不论是出身布莱克还是路边的麻瓜家庭都不会有任何影响，所以他们也不在乎西里斯是不是那个被除名的血统叛徒。负责登记的柜台看都没看他一眼就递给他一张表格填写，他连着自己在霍格沃兹毕业的成绩单一同交上去，然后回家坐立不安的等待消息。

就算收到第一纸本阶段通过的通知，西里斯还是拿着那封报到信来回踱步。第二阶段是为期三个月的训练，训练接受后会做评估，决定他们是否能成为正式的傲罗，接着进行下一阶段的训练。但是这代表要离开莱姆斯三个月。西里斯转身继续踱步。三个月，虽然包吃包住但是没有薪水，他计算三个月少了他的收入开销能不能达到平衡，他盘算能不能跟房东太太沟通让他们拖欠一下房租。他再次转身。他思考———

“Pads，够了，你要把地板踏出一条沟了。”莱姆斯窝在沙发上，手上从图书馆借来的书又翻过一页，他甚至没抬眼看西里斯纠结，“你就去吧，不过就三个月。”

“但是⋯”如果能得到傲罗这份工作确实能让家里的经济改善很多，但是要离开莱姆斯三个月又是另一回事，要让莱姆斯独自度过三个月圆⋯

“我不会有事的。你要真不放心就让詹姆跟彼得在月圆来陪我。”莱姆斯又翻过一页，“但是真的没那必要，狼毒药剂很有用，狼不会伤害我的。”

西里斯看着莱姆斯手里拿着的书。莱姆斯讨厌从图书馆借书，西里斯分神想着以后他们的家大概需要个图书室给莱姆斯，“但是⋯”

“别再婆婆妈妈了。”莱姆斯朝他翻了个白眼，他知道西里斯从学生时代就渴望成为傲罗，“收拾你的行李滚蛋布莱克。”

西里斯戏剧化的捂着胸口控诉莱姆斯的铁石心肠，后者在书后没能藏住他的微笑。

傲罗的收入可观，确实大大改善了他们的生活。后来邓不利多公开反对狼人条款，莱姆斯也决定回到魔法界公开自己的身分，成为了领导推翻狼人条款的先锋分子。家里有了稳定收入后莱姆斯可以不顾工作的在魔法界上上下下奔走游说，西里斯自然是全力支持他。

虽然经济状况改善了，但是他们的生活还是过的很简单。他们省下尽量能省的钱，在郊外买了个温馨的小屋，有个漂亮的庭院。当然不是像格里莫广场那样阴森森的老宅，随手一抓就是十七世界的古董，而是几乎从头到尾都是他们亲手设计的，他们亲手组起每个家具，放下每个摆设。波特夫妇送了他们一套舒适的沙发，彼得送了他们一套精美的茶具，连雷古勒斯也瞒着母亲送了他们一对水晶高脚杯，来自朋友的礼物组成了这个家。

后来莱姆斯的心血逐渐有了成果，在学生时期他就是个温柔的大哥哥，熟识他的人有ㄧ些有反弹但大部分是很支持他。波特家族，马福尔家族（主要是西茜，她对于莱姆斯还挺有好感的，多少是有点尊敬能把西里斯管的服服贴贴的人），布莱克家族（在沃尔布加死后雷古勒斯继承了家主位置），还有很多大大小小的人物都是公开支持。在施压之下魔法部注销了狼人条款，自此之后狼人可以拥有一样的社会保障，可以拥有魔杖，可以受魔法教育。逐渐的狼人不再游走在社会边缘，而是慢慢的得到他们应有的尊重。

后来在西里斯三十岁生日那年，莱姆斯和詹姆一起偷偷把最一开始为了生活而典当掉的哈雷赎了回来，放进了一直空荡荡的车库里。

而西里斯在莱姆斯三十岁生日那年终于想起来他们两个根本还没有结婚。他在生日派对的中间单膝下跪，跪在客厅那张莱姆斯最喜欢的地毯上，他是这么说的，“莱姆斯，要不是莉莉直直揪着我的耳朵跟我说，我都忘了你还不是我的合法丈夫。你陪伴我渡过了多少时光，你在我的生命里已经像是理所当然，每天早上在你身边清醒，每天晚上在你身边入睡。看着詹姆跟莉莉、法兰克跟爱丽丝、看着其他人站在神坛下许下誓言的时候我只想到你，牵着你的手，在神坛许下永远爱你共度余生的承诺，虽然不用任何承诺我必定会永远爱你。”西里斯说了好多好多，而莱姆斯说他愿意。

后来莱姆斯接受了邓不利多的邀请，回到学校教授黑魔法防御学，同时也让来上学的狼人孩子多少安心一点。

后来他们养了一只大狗，跟西里斯的阿尼马格斯型态有点像。后来他们家成为接济麻瓜出生、因为魔法而不被家庭接受的孩子、或是被狼人咬的孩子的归处，而后者的数目因为狼人整体的生活状况改善而直线下降。也算是另类的儿孙满堂，假期来探望他们的孩子好多好多。后来西里斯退休后来到霍格沃兹教授变形术，他们常常两个头发斑白的教授漫步在学生时期约会的黑湖旁。后来、后来、后来，

他们一直一直相爱。

fin. 

[1] 我找不太到具体狼毒药剂是什么时候发明的，但是应该是很晚期，不是在他们一毕业就有的，就当是我私设吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇换了个风格，希望看的还喜欢😘


End file.
